


Don't get caught

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Changed Identity, F/M, Farewells, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You turn your back on Starfleet and are on the run as a fugitive with the help of John Harrison but he is not what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get caught

 

Your feet pound on the steps as you make your way up to the ground floor of the Archives building. You are willing to become a traitor to Starfleet as you hold a simple piece of information in your hands, just not literally. You understand the price for this is jail but you need the money for this deal. A forged grant for gold that could set you up for years. All you have to do is get it to the broker. He would give you the gold. You would find a merchant to sell the gold to, outside of the city, of course with the money and you would disappear.

"Officer! Stop!"

You had already close to make it across the street when a Starfleet security officer runs after you. You ran for your life to get off the property as a pair of hands push you into the wall. The security officer pins you to the wall by your throat.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding..."

"I saw you on the monitors." He said pointing to the camera at the end of the alley. He presses a button on his sleeve and the camera goes dead as it points to the ground. "Now where is it?"

He rips open your uniform to look for the papers. If he was looking at the monitors like he said he was, he would have found the papers in the lining of your boot. A loud explosion blows the door off its hinges down the alleyway as smoke appears. His hands stayed at your torso as the ground shook. You fall to the ground from the tremors as the guard towers over you with a strange look in his eyes.

"I know it's in your boot," he pulls a knife from his belt as you try to back away, "but it doesn't hurt to be thorough." He lunges towards you as you try to shield myself. You hear a strong snap as a pair of hands disappear from his neck. The guard hits the ground dead as arms pull you away from his body. A slap makes you focus as you see his face. He stands tall over you as he looks for any damage done to your body.

"I told you to wait for me, why didn't you listen?" You shake as you try to find your words. He stoops lower, lifting your chin. "Answer me, sweetie." He has never spoken to you like this before.

"John?"

"Come on. You are being followed."

He leads you away from the alley and activates the door on a nearby vehicle as it drives off by itself. It is clear to you that something bad has happened as people run from every direction. He holds a bag in his hands as he drags you to a substation away from Starfleet property.

You meet John Harrison months ago in the deeper levels of the archives as you were both looking for information. A first level officer discovered you as you made it look like you were both on the clock and were fooling around. The newbie officer apologized and ran off instead of sounding the alarm.

John was amazed at your quick mind. You both talked for hours about why you were there. He told you things you didn't believe and showed you the proof of their secrets as you decided in that moment that you wanted nothing more to do with Starfleet. The both of you had stayed in contact ever since then. He saw you as an ally but he accepted that you saw him as a friend.

You look back as you see two Starfleet men walking in your direction. John shows two tickets and shields you in his coat to the back of an almost empty cart. He shoves the bag to you.

"Start dressing, now."

You look into the bag, seeing short, racy clothes you would never wear. He always had a plan for everything.

"John, I don't..."

He lowers himself as his eyes are level to yours. His lips and body weight crash on you as are pinned to the wall. You see his tongue slip back into his mouth as you catch your breath.

"Start dressing or I will do it for you," he whispers as his tone darkens.

You change your clothes quickly and apply the makeup that’s in the bag. He hands you a glove and a bottle. You remember the bottle from your youth as a hair dye and pour the contents into your gloved hand. The solution burns your scalp as you apply it and watch the ends turn to a fiery red. Your hair dries quickly as you catch a glimpse of yourself in the window. After years at Starfleet academy, you had to keep a conservative look to you. Now John made you look like something from off-planet. He neglects to take out the papers from your boots as he tosses everything you wore into the tunnel. The train stops as you try not to scream in frustration from all the hard work it took to find those papers. He conceals your new look with a long coat and a scarf as he leads you from the train.

You make it out to the street as the men follow. They stop, not sure that they are following the right person anymore.

"If you keep staring, sweetie, they will know."

"Know what? Why aren't they following you?"

"They haven't seen my face yet and I'm good at keeping it hidden."

"John, why haven't you said my name yet?" He puts his arm around you shoulder affectionately as you carry on.

"To draw attention from you and I should tell you now that John isn't my real name."

The sun starts to set as he pulls you into the nearest bar as you both make it to an empty storage closet. You wonder around in the dark as his arm pushes you into the wall. His hands are all over your body as you start to shake. You can feel his lips at your neck, moaning into your skin.

"Just relax, sweetie," he purrs and instantly you melt under his touch. His fingers fly under your skirt as they make their way past the waistband of your panties and into your folds. Your hips flail wildly from the sudden intrusion as you gasp. John moans into your ear with approval as he brushes his thumb over your clit with every word. "If I had known you felt like this, I would have done this weeks ago."

His fingers move in and out of you at no set speed. You can feel a wetness run down your legs as you tremble under him, wanting more. You claim his lips and whine as he takes his hand away. He opens a window to let air in as you feel sweat run down your back. A bit of light shines from the street and you see his face as he brings his hand with your arousal to his lips. You both moan as he sucks his fingers dry.

"I don't understand."

"My name is Khan."

"Khan?"

"Yes. You are the only one I trust right now. I'm sorry to say after tonight I will be fugitive of Starfleet and there is a chance that you may never see me again."

"What's happening?"

"I am going to retrieve my people but I will come back for you." You shake your head, confused again, trying to blink away your tears as you pull him close to you. He holds you tightly as you feel what’s left of your heart start to break. "I am going to miss you dearly."

You let go as you see him remove his clothes and some of yours. He starts with your panties as he rips them away. You pull your shirt off as he kisses the sweat on your bare chest. Your finger unclasps your bra as he peels the skirt from you. You don't notice that he had laid his coat on the floor for you both. He picks up, hold you to the wall as he pushes into you. Your head falls back in pleasure as his hips meet yours. He is larger than you had expected as he sets you both on the coat.

You tempt yourself to him as you grind your hips on top of him. His size still gives you some discomfort. Khan sees your face and brings his thumb to your clit to make it easier. You relax as his other hand grabs your hip.

"Relax. For me."

You take a breath and feel your hips move on their own accord as Khan starts to moan. Your hands brace on his chest as he thrusts into you. Moans spill from your mouth as his other hand grabs your hips completely. He meets your thrusts as you can feel the start of your release. His hand goes to your breast, twisting and pulling at your flesh as you scream.

The door flies open as the two officers find you and part of Khan as his upper half is hidden by the rest of the room. You scream in shock, covering yourself with your coat, knowing this was only part of his plan. The officers back away from the door in embarrassment as they apologize to you. You pull away from Khan and pull on your coat as you look through the opening of the door. At the entrance of the bar, the officers leave with others as they continue the search for the old you. You sigh as Khan strips the coat from you.

"You can stop now, they're gone." He grabs you by the waist and lays you on his coat.

"But I am not finished with you, my dear." He takes your nipple into his mouth as he slides into your wetness again. He lunges over you like a shadow, latching onto your neck. The growl from his throat sends a shiver to your core as his hips crash into you, hitting all of your secret spots. Your loud moans are hidden by the music on the other side of the door.

"John," you pant. You haven't felt this close to a release in years as his nails dig painfully into your hips as the coil starts to unwind in your stomach. He pulls your dyed hair as it adds to the built arousal. He looks deep into your eyes as you dangle at the top of your orgasm.

"Say me real name," he growls.

"Khan!" you scream at the top of your lungs as your voice gives out.

Your body crashes into his chest as it lifts from the coat. John slams into you as he finds his release at last. He lowers you to the floor, tenderly kissing your chest and bruised love marks on your neck as you come down from your high.

"Say something, sweetie."

You say the first thing that comes to mind as you pull his face up by his hair.

"You threw my papers into the fucking subway. You ruined months of hard work, Khan."

He smiles, prying your hand away as he pulls you from the floor.

"Get dressed." You shake your head as you dress. He snakes a hand under your shirt. John has always hidden his emotions, tenderness wasn't his style. "I really am going to miss you, Daisy."

"That definitely is _not_ my name."

"It is now," he purrs.

"What?"

He finishes dressing and takes your hand, leading you through the sea of bar patrons. He brings you back to the substation, to a wall of lockers. He pulls out two cards, placing them in your hand. He activates a comm, placing one behind your ear and one behind his own. He closes your eyes and kisses you as he puts his hand on your exposed stomach. The kiss is somewhat frozen, suspending you both in the moment as he hesitantly pulls away.

"I'll be right back."

"No, you won't," you say after a moment.

"I know," he says over the comm. "I am sure you would have hated sweet nothings in your ear."

You open your eyes not seeing him in sight, your eyes dart in every direction looking for the tallest person in sight with no success. Tears were ready to fight as you choked them back. You look down to your hand. "Put the blue card into the slit first." You obey as a machine wires and opens a locker.

"It's done."

"Take the bag out and open it." You open the bag seeing a fresh set off clothes and two tickets. One going to Vegas and the other shuttling from Vegas to another world with a stable colony that you had told him about the first week you met. Your hand finds a drawstring bag. The ties loosen and your hand finds three Allyon gold bracelets.

"Where the hell did you find these?!"

"You take them to the address in the bag. It will support you both for a long time. Think of it as a gift for your friendship, Daisy."

"Stop calling me that," you pout. You open a passport with your picture and new name as _Daisy Khanner_. Of course. "Never mind."

"The second card." The green one slips in easier as a smaller locker as you find a small white blanket. It's soft under your hands and it makes you feel safe though you are practically an adult. Something snaps you back to attention.

"You said both? It's only me."

"No, it's not. You aren't going to be alone anymore. Just take care of him. The train leaves in fifteen minutes, so get moving. Goodbye, sweetie, and don't get caught."

The comm goes dead and you peel it from your ear as the static whistles painfully. You run to the train and sink in your seat as his words jumble in the back of your head. That was why he put his hand on your stomach. You had no one else and Khan was giving you a child, something you never thought you'd have.

The hour to your destination goes by as you walk with your head down into the sea of Starfleet officers enjoying the lights and flesh of The Strip. The address leads you to a pawn shop. The owner sees the bracelets, handing you an envelope with Khan's handwriting on the front. Inside is two Infinity cards. You walk out the door and carry yourself back to the station. You find something to eat before you aboard the shuttle, thinking to nourish yourself for the months ahead.

You look up to the screen as you chew your food and see Khan's face. He had attacked Starfleet headquarters. Head on. Many commanding and first officers were killed when he ambushed them with a jumpship. Good riddance. Two more pictures pop up. One is an officer that was connected with the bombing of the Archives building. Your picture is next to his as a missing fugitive believed to be dead in the explosion.

Don't get caught.

His voice rings through your head as you board the shuttle. You look out the window and look up to the stars, wondering where he is. A hum of soreness runs between your legs as you clutch the blanket to your chest. The rockets engage underneath you as you are put in stasis for the journey ahead. You close your eyes and dream of Khan as you both lay on his coat in the supply closet. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you to his heaving chest as sweat runs down his skin.

"Sleep now, sweetie. I will miss you."


End file.
